Arpeggio of Naruto
by AudioPhoenix30
Summary: Naruto gets betrayed by team 7 and an experimental seal sends him to a different world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back with another story because I'm having trouble coming up with new material for GOBB, probably because I've had this story rolling around in my head taking up to much space and playing some of the games I have on the computer. So I'm going to put GOBB on Hiatus until I can come up with something for that. Any way on with the story. This comes from the challenge by Fanwriter10101**

 **I don't own Naruto or Arpeggio of Blue Steel.**

"Talking"

" **Kyuubi/radios"**

' _Thinking'_ __

 **Chapter 1**

 **Betrayal and reborn.**

Standing over the bodies of Zabuza and Haku, Naruto stared down at the two with tears in his eyes. He was crying because in the short amount of time that he knew Haku they had become friends. Hearing footsteps behind him he quickly wiped the tears away and turned around. As soon as he did he felt sharp jolts of pain coming from his shoulders and knees. Looking down in shock he saw four kunai looking back up Naruto looked in shock at Kakashi and the rest of team seven, standing there with kunai drawn and hand signs formed, while Kakashi was holding his wrist.

"Well look at this, now is a great time to complete our mission. The council has seen fit that we exterminate you while not under the protection of the third. Good Bye Demon." Kakashi then rushed forward with a chidori and hit Naruto in the lower abdomen. Sasuke then burned of his left arm with a fire jutsu. Sakura then ran over and slit his throat not much but enough to make him suffer before bleeding out. Kakashi then walked over to Naruto and placed a tag on his chest.

"This is a new type of tag created by Danzo. It will create a black hole and get rid of your remains in ten minutes. The third will break because of your death, and then be overthrown." He then pulled off the mutilated boys head band. "This will be the proof we need." He then turned and started walking away. He then turned and spoke to Sasuke and Sakura. "Dump the body into the sea. Let the fish have him." He then turned back to walk away. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's legs and started dragging the screaming boy to the end of the unfinished bridge.

When he stopped pulling Naruto he looked down at him and smiled wickedly. "Now I can get more powerful without you around." He then kicked Naruto in the ribs and sent him flying off.

As he fell he thought back on his life. What he did wrong, what he did right, and what he could have changed. When he hit the water he lost his breath and started to suffocate. Then bright flash and he was floating on top of and ocean. He then blacked out.

/P.o.v the Admiralty Code holder/

Observing the world as she does so often a while haired woman in and American Apollo Space suit sighted something floating in the water. Floating down to the thing, she found out that it was the body of a young teen whose body had been horribly mutilated. Placing her hand on his head to see his memories. After a few minutes she took her hand off his head with a sharp gasp. All of the horrible thing that he had gone through his life. One as young as him should not have to live like that. She then had an idea pop into her head. Glowing white hexagonal panels popped up in front of her. The panels had images of large armored ships on them.

Scrolling through the images she stopped on one that would do very nicely. Tapping the image and touching the boys shoulder she started to transfer nanomaterials over to him. While transferring the materials needed she started levitating his body while rising up higher in the air. Below them a cloud of nanomaterials created a mass of fog. After an hour the cloud started fading and flying back to the boy. Below lay a massive ship with four large turrets for the main armaments and other kinds of secondary armaments. The ship had burnt orange markings of the fog. She then floated down and laid the boy on the deck of the ship. The nanomaterials then formed a cloud around his body.

Minutes later the cloud dissipated and showed the boy was wearing a black Condor quick release plate carrier with four triple mag holsters with a triple double stack mag holster on the left side, it also has a Glock 21 in a holster on the right side. On the back there is a double frag grenade pouch, a canteen pouch and gun cleaning kit. Under that was an urban camo tank top. He was also wearing urban camo cargo pants along with black interceptor combat boots. On his hands were a pair of black fingerless hard knuckle gloves. He was also wearing a black patrol cap.

The nanomaterial also reconstructed his arm and healed the hole in his abdomen. He then started to wake up after everything was done.

/P.o.v Naruto/

Covering his eyes as he woke up Naruto looked around. He then slowly stood up trying to get his balance. When he got his balance he started to look around. He saw that he was on a massive ship with extremely large cannons. He then turned to look up in the air and saw a floating girl standing there. "Where am I?" he asked looking at the girl. She just smiled. "You are on your ship." This confused him. His ship? That can't be right. "What do you mean my ship?" she giggled at this. "This ship is yours. I turned you into a hybrid of Fog and human. This ship is literally apart of you." She then went to explain what the fog was. "Now any questions left?" he nodded. "Yeah. What is the admiralty code?" She looked confused for a minute. "Oh! I forgot to explain that. The admiralty code is a code the fleet of fog is trying to find to give them order or something, and before I forget…" she pressed her hand to his head. "I have just given you an exact copy of the Admiralty code. Anymore?" "Just one more. What is this ship?" "This is a Montana class battleship. It's has twelve heavy Photon cannons along with various sized photon cannons, there are missile launchers lining the deck there is a total of three hundred and eighty four on board. There are also four hundred torpedo/missile launchers, two hundred a side. And finally for armaments you have a hyper graviton cannon this could cut anything in half. Now for armor, instead of wave force armor you have tsunami force armor it is about eight times stronger than wave force. Unless they drop a planet on you theoretically you should be good. Well I have to leave now so good bye Naruto and good luck." And with that she vanished. Naruto turned back to the ship. "Now where should I hide you for now?"

/five month's later/

Walking on top of the water looking for entertainment, Naruto waited. After months of learning how to use his weapons and learning how to use his chakra from Kurama, he started to explore. While exploring he found a huge power source coming from the north. He was walking/ running up there because Kurama taught him how to summon objects that he tagged with a special seal. In the distance he saw explosions bursting in the air and rippling the water at his feet. He then started running to the explosions.

When he arrived at the battle he saw two ships about the same size and shape duking it out. What he found odd though was that they were both of the FOG. He then listened in on their conversation to see what was going on. "Yamato you have chosen wrong in this fight with humanity, we must kill them like they killed Father. Therefore I am going to kill you and make decisions for everyone. You will no longer be able to disregard my ideas… Now sink!" he started to run faster. "Musashi… nooo!" Booom! Naruto was in the air and falling when the explosion launched Yamato's mental model flying off of the ship. Soon after she hit the water Naruto dove in after her. Swimming deeper and deeper he saw her reach out her hand. But he grabbed her before she could start doing whatever she was going to do.

He started to swim to the surface when a submarine started heading towards him. He then shot out of the water and started running to his secret harbor he created. After a while he noticed that the sub was still following him so he turned to it and stopped on the surface. When it rose from the water he jumped towards the conning tower. He set his hand flat against the metal. A few minutes later a union core rose from the metal under his hand. He then sealed the sub in a scroll he had on him and continued on his way.

After hours of running and dodging other Fog ships he made it to his base. Walking up the beach and into the tree line, he made his way to the large rock outcropping at the base of a small cliff. Placing his hand on a small rock, a large boulder started to grow and pull to the side. He then removed his hand and walked in with the door closing right behind him. Walking down a long white corridor he took a left at the end of the hall. He then came up to the dining hall. He set the unconscious mental model in a chair at the large dining table. He then set the union core on the table and walked over to the fridge. Pulling out some food and ingredients he started to cook some food.

/About an hour later/

Smelling the aroma of food that filled the air Yamato woke up groggily. Looking at her surrounding she saw that she was not on her ship and somewhere foreign. Suddenly the sound of something closing made her look over. What she saw shocked her. A man about seventeen with spikey blond hair and a metal arm stood drinking a beer while looking at her. She then shot up and brought up her hexagonal hard light walls. (I couldn't find what they were called.) "Who are you and where am I?" she shouted at him. He just raised his hands in a mock surrender and took a sip of his beer. "To answer your questions, I am Naruto and you are in my base/harbor." He then turned the cabinet by the fridge and pulled out two plates and a glass. "Why did you bring me here?" he then walked over to the table and set the dishes at two seats. "I saved you from dying when your sister sunk you." He then walked over to a drawer and pulled out some silverware. He then stared back to the table.

"How did you save me?" he then paused by the stove. "Well… you see… I kind of ran and dove in after you." He then pulled a pan out of the oven, he also grabbed a plate from beside the grill that was next to the stove. He then placed those on the table then went back to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of salad. He set the bowl down as he sat down. He just looked up at her.

"Well are you going to sit down? There is plenty of food to eat and I won't eat it by myself." She then looked confused. "Why would I eat with you?" He then smiled, "Because I heard your stomach rumble while you were asleep and I will show you something that is of great importance to you." She looked at him for a minute then nodded. "Fine. What are we eating?" Naruto liked her question. "Well we are having my special recipe steak and baked potatoes with salad, and for desert I made some banana cream pie." She just nods.

After eating the main course Naruto walked to the fridge and pulled out the pie. He then scooped up some and put it in some bowls. He then put it back into the fridge and walked over to Yamato and handed her a bowl. "Try some I think you might like it." She answered by taking a bite. She then put her hand to her mouth and enjoyed the flavor. "Wow what is in this?" was all she asked when she ate some. "Let's see, there are vanilla wafers, banana slices, banana cream pudding, and whipped cream. That's about it I guess." Naruto said as he told her what was in it. "This is really good. I might stay here for you to make me that." Naruto just chuckled and stood up.

"Follow me I have something to show you." He then walked out of the kitchen. She then got up and followed him up to a large dock. When he stopped and turned to her he snapped his fingers. Then she heard something cutting through the ocean. Then a huge ship steamed past a mountain and into view then to the large lagoon where the dock was. "What is that?" was all she asked. Naruto then turned to the ship. "That my dear is my other half. This is the important news I had for you. I… am… that ship!" She was floored by what he just told her. _'That can't be possible. It can't FOG ships are Female.'_ Was all she could think. He turned back to her. "I brought you here to see if you would join me... So will you?"

/two years later/

Sitting on the pier by his base, Naruto sat talking to two females. One was five foot four with dark blue hair, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with high heels, and a white blouse. The other was five foot flat, she had very light blue hair. She was also wearing a type of navel dress. Naruto turned to them both. "Iona, I have a mission for you. It will take some time so we may not meet for a while. I will stay here with your mother, and keep her company. And if you get into trouble… just signal me and I will flash to you." She looked up and nodded. "What is the mission and what must I do?" Naruto just looked at her. "You are to go to Yokosuka port and find Chihaya Gunzou. When you meet up with him, help him and complete your mission on gathering us a fleet. That is all… go complete your mission my daughter. I will meet you in about ten years from now in the port." And with that said Naruto walked away towards the ship dry docks.

After he left Iona summoned her ship and hopped on it. She then crawled inside and started making her way towards Yokosuka port. Standing on the docks Yamato watched as her daughter left their home and went on a mission for her father. After seeing Iona submerge she turned and walked over to the dry docks as well.

Hours later Iona was alone in the ocean just cruising and dodging random FOG patrols. She looked at her HUDs map and saw she was about an hour's journey from the port so she just sat back and laid in the captain's chair that was in her command bridge. She was sitting in the chair thinking of how she would miss her father's food and mothers conversations… but what could she do she has a mission.

When she arrived at the giant gates of Yokosuka she shut off her power and went into stasis as the gates opened and multiple warships pulled her inside the thriving port. She stayed somewhat active to see what was going on around her though. Just to keep herself safe. For the next few years she would just wait and see if Chihaya Gunzou would come to her or she go to him.

Then suddenly after seven years she suddenly awoke. She could feel her target touching her starboard side. She then started getting excited. Her hull started to flicker and glow. The roof of the warehouse then started to close because they thought she would escape. She then felt the hand leave her side and his presence leave the building. She then formed her clothes to that of the academy he was attending. She then started walking in the direction of the academy.

When she arrived she started to walk towards the library. When she arrived she was met with a boy that wore orange tinted goggles, and three upswept ponytails. She looked at him as he was talking to her. "No, I have no business with you." then continued to walk towards Gunzou. Approaching the table she saw a girl with orange hair, and a boy with some sort of helmet. Sitting with the two was Chihaya Gunzou. The girl looked up from the table and looked at Iona. "Whoa, you're a pretty one. Need something?" Iona just ignored her. She then spoke to Gunzou. "You are Chihaya Gunzou." He then responded. "Yeah, so?" "Son of Chihaya Shouzou."

He paused for a second. "What about my dad?" "I have been ordered to meet the son of Chihaya Shouzou." "Ordered?" he asked "Is this a new prank? This crap is all you guys ever think." She then answered. "No, this is not a prank." Then why mention my dead father's name?" "Because it is the truth." "Who are you?" "Iona… that is the name I was given." "Iona?" "We can't talk here." She then put a location on his tablet. "What'd you just do?" "Come tonight. Alone." She then started to walk away. "Hey…" she just ignored it and walked away. When she got down to where she was going to meet him, she saw a starfish and started to poke it. _"This is going to take a while_." She then tossed the starfish back in.

Later that night she had starfish surrounding her as Gunzou approached. She looked behind her then stood up. "I'm here. Let's hear why you dragged me out here." She answered back. "To be precise, I am the one who has been waiting." "I'm going back. "No." "I don't have time to play games with strangers."

"You have eleven hours until wake-up call." She fired back at one of his attempts to leave. "That's not what I meant. I just don't want to waste my time on anything meaningless." She placed her hands on her chest. "Am I meaningless?" he paused for a few seconds. "Just tell me what you want." "To meet Gunzou, the son of Chihaya Shouzou, and obey him. That is the only order that remains in my memory. I have been isolated from the outside world for seven years." "Seven years? Who are you?" "I obey the orders I have been given… I am a tool." She then created a giant data sphere. "What are you?"

"Chihaya Gunzou. I have been ordered to obey you." She then thought to herself. _'For now anyways.'_ "I know nothing else. Confirm: What is your purpose." "My purpose? I… I want the strength… to break the stagnant status quo. Even if we stay here, our time will only go to waste while we do nothing. That's not what I'm living for!" She got the point. "Understood. At last, I can activate." She then took control of her ship and started breaking out of the secret dock warehouse. Her deck guns started cutting through the bracers and scaring all of the scientist and work personnel out of the warehouse.

She then launched a corrosive warhead torpedo at the dock doors and let the water flow in. she then shot off into the bay. Sirens were hear all over the area when her Sub surfaced behind her. Hard light panels then started making steps up to the conning tower. She then held out her hand. "Will you come with me?" he then held her hand. "Where to?" she just nodded and started leading him up the steps. "Let's get out of here first." (The rest is how they leave in the anime)

/three years later Yokosuka port/

Heading towards the giant gates of Yokosuka port the crew of the I-401 stared on as the gates started to open. Powering through the open gates Iona started maneuvering towards the ship lifts to the underground docks. When the sub was in the vehicle bay the crew looked around and saw men lining the walk ways above with rifles pointed at them. Then ship bracers came up and braced the bottom of the ship and started draining the water.

When all of the water drained out the platform started to lower down towards the docks. On the ride down Iona was thinking to herself. _'I wonder when father will arrive. He would like to meet my crew. I also wonder if mother will come along.'_ She then was snapped out of her thoughts when Iori asked her to open up her belly. She just raised her shirt up to show her belly and the sub started to open up. When it started to open people on the docks backed up a bit. As Iori was checking out the super graviton cannon Iona's thoughts went back to her father.

He told her that he would be coming here in ten years to see her, and meet Gunzou. She then started to wonder when he would be there as it has been ten years to the date. Doing a quick scan of the area she found no trace of his energy signature so… was he late? She had no clue. The then noticed Gunzou walk up to her. "Would you like to go with me somewhere?" she just looked at him then nodded. She then started to follow him out of the dry docks. When they got to the surface Gunzou started to walk up a hill to a monument. When they arrived Gunzou kneeled down next to the monument.

"What are you doing Gunzou?" he then looked up at her. "I was saying a prayer for all of those who died during the great battle against the fog. This is a graveyard for those who have died in the fight against the fog." She then looked around at all of the graves. "So this is where you morn the dead?" she asked him. "Yes, it is also where we sometimes come to prayer for the souls of the dead." He then got up and turned around. "What could I do for you gentlemen?" he asked the men that had surrounded them during their conversation. A man then stepped up. "Chihaya Gunzou, you are to come with us. The general would like to have a word with you." Iona then brought up her HUD. Gunzou then put his hand on her shoulder. "That's enough Iona. We will go with them. Only to see what they want with us." Gunzou then motioned to the men who spoke with him. "Lead the way."

The man led them up to a car that then drove them to a large estate that was situated on a hillside looking over the port. They were then led through the house to the back patio. They saw their crew and an old man sitting at the table with guards all over the place. Gunzou sat down opposite the old man, Iona just stood next to him just in case anything were to happen. The old man just stared at him. He then spoke to Gunzou. "Chihaya Gunzou, you relies I could have you arrested right now for treason?" Gunzou just stared at him. "What do you mean treason?" "You have taken a fog ship from our docks, joined said ship, and have refused to return it." Iona just stood there saying nothing. "Well she is her own person so I let her choose." The old man the stood up with his hands pressed onto the table. "YOU ARE TO RETURN THAT WEAPON TO ITS DOCK AND SURRENDER YOURSELVES TO THE POLICE. THAT THING IS…" he never got to finish what he was going to say because a knife was lodged into the table below him.

Iona then recognized the knife. She soon got a joyful look on her face. Then a voice spoke from the veranda behind them. "I would not talk about my daughter like that if I were you." The voice said with a hint of anger in his voice. Iona then turned around. "Father!" the person then jumped down. He then spread his arms as Iona ran to him. "Yes pumpkin, I'm here." He then laughed as she hugged him. "How have you been?" he then heard her mumble. "What was that?" he held his hand to his ear. "I said I have been good. Also is mother here?" Naruto shook his head. "No she had some stuff to do. Also you have a little sister now." He then pointed up to the roof where he was. There plain as day stood a small child that was holding a teddy bear. "Kushina come down here and meet your big sister." The little girl then jumped down and walked over to the two. "Hello big sister." The family moment was then ruined by the clicking of safeties being switched. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, AND WHAT THE FUC…" "You finish that sentence you won't like the outcome." Then as he was tuning back to his daughters explosions started to go off on the wall. Iona then turned to Gunzou. "Get the sub over here Iona, they are after us." Iona nodded then looked at her father. "Go I'll be fine. But I will want to have a chat with your crew after this." She nodded then jumped up onto the sub as it emerged.

The crew then quickly climbed inside and set off. In the distance Naruto could she two Kongou class battle ships enter through where the wall used to be. He then saw Iona and her crew start to attack the ships. After a short while he saw the ships start to merge. After they were done he saw a giant super graviton cannon. He then saw it fire and hit Iona. "Kushina stay here I'm going to help your sister." He then ran and jump high into the air summoning his ship. When the ship hit it plowed forward and came near the two ship. He then pointed his guns at them. "You have ten seconds to lower your weapons or I will kill you." The two ships looked over and saw the giant ship. They then started to shut down their weapons when and explosion hit them from underneath. The ships then started to explode. The last thing Naruto saw of the mental models was an explosion and something flying out of the cloud of some it made.

 **AN: So I am trying to do the challenge Fanwriter10101 put up a while ago. I told him I would post in like two weeks but I'm posting it today because I literally had nothing to do for like 9 hours except play World of Warships and write this. I literally had like two hundred words when I start this afternoon. And since I withheld that chapter of GOBB I feel like I should do something. And this time I'm not going to promise when the next chapter is coming because every time I do it's late. Also since they have ARP ships in WOWS it make things cooler.**

 **Duces people**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also to the person who said Naruto's ship is OP… it's my story so DSAI. There will be a little Star Wars in this too.**

 **Take it away Jackal**

 **AudioPhoenix30 doesn't own Naruto, Star Wars, or Arpeggio of Blue Steel.**

"Talking"

" **Kyuubi/radios"**

' _Thinking'_ __

 **Chapter 2**

 **Musashi's assault, and the portal opens.**

Sitting on the number 2 turret, Naruto sat with his youngest daughter. Surrounding his ship were eight Japanese destroyers along with some of their crews pointing firearms at him. Naruto though just sat there thinking on what to do. He then grabbed his daughters hand and channeled some chakra into the small plane tattoo on her palm and pointed it at the side of his ship. As he did her hand glowed a bright purple color then an aircraft carrier puffed into existence right next to his ship.

When it appeared sirens started going off all around the area. He just shrugged his shoulders then turned to his daughter. "Kushina I need you to take your ship and go retrieve both Kirishima's and Haruna's vessels. While you do this I will go see what your sister is doing." Kushina just nodded. She then jumped onto her ship and started to turn it around before pushing through a gap in between two destroyers.

Naruto seeing her leave just felt for Iona's kunai to teleport to. When he found it he just teleported to it without thinking. When he appeared he stood behind his daughter while scaring all other occupants in the room besides Iona. She just turned and looked at him. Naruto then looked around and just rubbed the back of his head. "Did I interrupt something?" Iona just looked at him and shook her head. Then the man behind the desk stood up. "We were having a very important conversation." Naruto just turned to him. "And what would that be exactly?" The man then grew a cocky smile on his face. "We are having discussion about the transportation of a weapon that can destroy any of your kind." The smile then turned to a smirk. "You're very lucky we need to make more or I would have sunk you and you ship when you appeared last night." Naruto just glared at him for that. "You're lucky that I don't turn your office into a giant crater in the ground."

He then turned to Gunzou and Iona. "I need to talk with you two when you are done." He then turned to Iona. "I have your sister gathering the wreckage of the Kirishima and Haruna. Well I'm off." He then flashed out of the room. When he reappeared he stood on the large wall surrounding the harbor. After looking around he found he was next to the gap that was blown into the wall.

Thinking for a minute, he brought out a scroll. He unrolled the scroll and faced it towards the gap and pushed chakra into it. Suddenly a giant cloud of nanomaterials rushed forward and started to fill the gap. After about twenty minutes where the gap was stood a wall of dark gray steel that clashed with the light gray of the concrete. The guards on top of the wall that were in the area just stared in awe at what he did.

After making sure the wall was sturdy Naruto turned to look over the port. He saw fishing boats around the sunken city and his youngest daughter bringing up pieces of the Haruna and Kirishima and sealing them away for later use. As he gazed over the port, his stomach started growling. He then walked over to one of the soldiers on the wall. "Hello! Would you happen to know if there is a ramen stand anywhere?" the man turned and pointed to a strip of shops along the pier. "Yeah there is one there along with a dango shop and Bar B-Q joint." Naruto nodded and jumped off. "Thanks for the directions!" he shouted as he was falling. He then pushed off of the wall and flew towards his ship. He then pushed off of that and continued flying towards the shopping strip.

As he came closer he started thinking about ramen. _'I wonder if it is any good.'_ What he didn't notice was that he was heading towards the side of the pier. And before he knew it he smashed face first into the concrete. After hitting the water he pulled himself out and stood on the water. He then started to shake the water out of his hair. Hopping up on to the pier he looked around. After a quick search he found the sign for the ramen shop. He then started walking towards it. After getting to the entrance of the shop he read the sign.

The shops name was "The Golden Fleet Café". The sign had a couple ships below the name that were arranged around an aircraft carrier. Deciding to enter, he opened the door and was greeted by a young woman. She was around twenty, she had dirty blonde hair tied up into a bun with a pair of chop sticks in it. "Hello! Welcome to The Golden Fleet Café." She then showed him to his seat. "Is there anything I could get started for you?" Naruto just looked down at the menu. "Yes. Could I get three bowls of Miso Ramen, and a glass of water?" She then started writing it down on a notepad. "Ok will that be all?" after a quick yes she said it would be right out.

While waiting for his order, Naruto started to think thing over. One was how he was going to get both of his daughters ships back to his harbor, and if Kirishima and Haruna were still alive. 'If they are still alive I might be able to have them joint my fleet.' He was then interrupted by the young woman coming back with his order. After a quick thank you he dug in. although it was not as good as Ichirachu's or Yamato's it was still very good. After finishing the second bowl he wondered how his army was doing.

/Flashback/

Cruising around the Island the he used as a port, Naruto had run into an American destroyer blown apart and beached onto one of the small islands around his base. He then Jumped off his ship and started running towards the wreck. When he arrived he walked into the hull, where he assumed a torpedo hit, and started looking for survivors. After an hour of no luck he was about to leave when he heard a groan from under a pile of metal and pipes. After moving all of the debris he found a man wearing a strange type of armor and a pipe going through his stomach.

The man looked at his and took off his helmet. "Are you here to kill me?" Naruto just shook his head. "Then why are you here?" Naruto just look at the hole above him. "I came to see if there were any survivors to save. But seeing as you have a piece of pipe going through your stomach I doubt you would last long." He then held out his hand. "Names Naruto by the way, what's yours?" The man then reached up and clasped his hand. "Jango, Jango Fett. Nice to meet you." Naruto then thought for a moment. "I have a proposition for you." Jango just stared up at him. "And what would that be?" Naruto made a serious face. "Join me!" Jango just looked down at his stomach. "How would I join you? I am most likely going to die." Naruto then held up his hand. If started glowing green. "I can heal you." Jango then perked up. "And what is it you do?" Naruto just smirked. "I run a fleet that is more powerful than even the fleet of fog. I am the only one of my kind. And if you join me I can make you one at well. All you would have to do is help me make an army." Jango just looked confused. "What are you? And how could I help you make an army?" Naruto just walked over to look out the port hole looking at his ship. "I am a person who has a ship like that of the fleet of fog. I can create my own if I please. And how you could help me create and army? That is simple. I would need your DNA and a few more samples to create a clone army." "And what would I get out of this." Naruto looked back at him. "You would be my second in command, besides my wife of course. You would also be the leader of the army. Also you would get to pick what type of ship you would be when I heal you!" Jango thought about if for a few minutes. "I agree!" Naruto Smirked again. "Good!"

Jango then was pulled off of the pipe and carried outside. Naruto laid him against the anchor and started to work on healing him. After fixing the damage and sealing the wound he pulled out a scroll. "What kind of ship would you like?" Jango looked up at him with determination. "I would like a…"

/End Flashback/

Thinking about it he decided to call him. Opening his tac-net he brought in Jango. "Hey what ya need boss man?" "Has my wife left yet?" There was a slight pause. "No, she is about to though. Why?" Naruto just stared at him. "I would like you to join her. Also seal up the island. I have a feeling something is going to happen and I want ever thing with us." "What about the rest of the fleet sir?" Naruto just looked up into the air. "Either seal them to or bring them along. Meet me later tonight outside the wall." Jango saluted. "Yes Sir!"

The tac-net slowly faded away. When he rejoined the real world he saw the waitress just staring at him. "Are you ok?" Naruto just looked at her. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" "You kind of spaced out for a few minutes." Naruto quickly thought of a reason. "Oh, I was just thinking about what I should get my daughter for her birthday." "Oh ok then." She then started to walk to the back. Naruto the finished his meal and left a nice sized tip.

As soon as he stepped out of the shop he was surrounded. Fifty members of the Army were standing there pointing there weapons at him. He just raised his hands. "What have I done now?" A man in a black suit came forward. "Our boss demands you hand over your battleship and that of your daughter's."

"Oh that's all you want? Well you can try. That ship won't let you though, just saying." Naruto then just walked through the group of soldiers and hopped down to the water. He then walked off while flipping off the astounded soldiers that were on the pier. He then walked up the large wall surrounding the port. He sat down while pulling up a screen. On the screen he pulled up a video call to his wife.

After a few seconds she popped up on the screen. "Hello dear how are you doing?" Naruto then told her he was fine. Suddenly her side started to shake. "What's happening?" She then turned to look away from the screen. "A small attack. Nothing you need to worry about." He then looked at the horizon. He saw a group of seven battleships and a few cruisers. He then saw a force thrice their size just out of their view with a few near them. Then he saw it. There along with most of the fog fleet behind her, was Musashi. "You need to get here now!" he yelled towards the screen. "Why?" He then gave her a stern look. "Your sister is here!"

/with Iona/

Iona was lounging on her conning tower with Gunzou next to her. They were retelling stories of the past and wondering about the future. That was until they were interrupted. Sirens around the base started going off. "Multiple fog ships seventeen miles out. All units get to your stations. I repeat all units to your stations!" Gunzou and Iona hopped down the hatch and ran to the command center. "Get us going Iona! I believe you father is going to need help with this." She nodded and started to move the platform the sub was on. After reaching the docking bay she closed the doors and flooded the room. The bay doors opened and the sub shot out. On the main monitor she saw her father's ship moving towards the already open gate of the wall, her younger sister right behind him.

A message pulled up on the screen from her father. It read 'Open your coms.' she did so. The whole room was then filled with the voice of her father and sister. "Iona?" "Yes father?" He took a deep breath. "I need you to go help your mother. I am currently up at one of the mansions." She looked confused. "Then how is your ship moving? And why are at one of the mansions?" "I will explain everything later. All you need to know is that the man you were talking to earlier is planning to kill you crew and a young girl." The sound of large cannons firing drowned out all of the chatter on the coms. She then turned to Gunzou. "We need to help my mother." Gunzou nodded and they were off.

/with Naruto/

Jumping up the cliff Naruto heard the sounds of battle above him and behind him. Landing on the top of the cliff he saw giant spider machines and soldiers fighting two young women who were protecting a small child. Pulling his Glock's out of his trench coat he ran towards them while firing at the soldiers. They started to duck and trying to dodge the shots while still firing at the girls. Naruto sprinted past the soldiers and got in front of the women and pulled up a large hard light dome. He then proceeded to put his pistols away and held up with the inside of his wrist towards himself. On the wrist right below the palm was a small sealing tattoo. He tapped the seal while sending some chakra to his fingers.

In a small puff of smoke Naruto was holding his custom M4 carbine that was heavily modified. The rifle had a coyote red dot sight and flip up sights. It also had a light/laser attachment, a vertical fore grip, and a beta mag. (This is only the outside. The inside is also modified.) He then started to shot out of a small hole he made in the dome. Meanwhile the women just gazed on as he fought the Army.

After a short skirmish the soldiers either lay dead or injured. He even managed to destroy the spider tanks with his rifle. After it was all over Naruto just turned to the group behind him. He saw the looks they were giving him so he just waved awkwardly. "Ummm. Hi?" They just sweat dropped in response. He then turned serious. "You three need to come with me… or else this will happen again." He then made a hard light platform and stepped onto it. Turning around he held out his hand. "Are you coming?" All three just looked at him cautiously. A large explosion then went off in the distance. "We must hurry! Are you coming?!" the little girl just walked up to him and took his hand. He just lifted her up on to the platform. "Are you two coming?" he was answered by the both of them jumping onto the platform. Nodding to himself he created foot holds around their feet and sped off towards the battle.

As they got closer he could see explosions all over the Fogs side while his were a minimum and only light damage. He came closer and swept down to just above to ocean and continued flying towards his ship. As they got closer and closer shells started to fly closer and closer. Just as he was about to his ship a shell went off right above them, sending shrapnel everywhere. Naruto just created a barrier below the shell to protect them. He then set them down next to a door into the super structure. "Get inside now. This is not an argument." He then turned and ran towards the number two turret. As he got closer he opened the coms. "Kushina I am taking control of my ship. Focus on support for now." He then started to turn the bow of his ship towards the enemy fleet. "All allied ships. Move out of the way now." His ship started to split. When it was done splitting, Naruto's Hyper Graviton Cannon started to glow. After charging up he fired at the middle of the Fog fleet.

All that laid in the wake of the blast was wreckage or in most cases nothing at all. Naruto then gained a frustrated look. He had to wait twenty minutes to fire again… and more ships were coming. Without thinking he lifted his shirt and placed his hand on his stomach. With a sharp twist of his wrist a large cloud of smoke filled the sky. Then out of the cloud a giant paw came down in front of Naruto's ship. Looking up Naruto just shouted. "Have fun Kurama!" Then all hell broke loose. Naruto just watched as Kurama tore through the fog ships like a hot knife through them like a hot knife through gasoline. (Done it.) He then went back to firing on the fleet.

Minutes later all but twenty two ships were sunk. All of which were heavily damaged. Musashi was the most damaged though. Naruto just pulled his ship up to Yamato's. He then jumped over to her. "What do you want to do with her?" She just stared at her sister's ship. "I don't know. I don't know what to do." Naruto just pulled her into a hug. "Do what you think is right. She did some bad things, but she also did a few good things as well. That is all I will say for now." She just nodded into his shoulder and pulled out of the hug. "I'm going to go talk to her." She then started to move her ship. Naruto taking the hint nodded and hopped back over to his ship.

He just watched as his wife steamed away towards her younger sister. As she was doing that he turned his ship and pointed all his guns at Musashi's ship. Just as she reached Musashi's ship Naruto tapped into her coms and was listening to their conversation. **"How are you doing… Little sister?"** He heard a deep sigh. **"Are you here to belittle me? If so you can just leave." "Why would I belittle you? I'm just here to talk to you."** There was a pause. **"Talk to me about what?"** He heard a hmm. **"Let's see here. Why did you try to sink me? That is a good one to start out with." "I was taking our survival first. You wanted to befriend the humans."** His wife just sighed. **"Well… I think all of this fighting is just a waste of time. So on to number two. Will you join my husband's fleet?" "Why would I join a humans fleet he has no actual role in all of this, he is just another week human!"** Musashi shouted angrily. **"That is where you are wrong dear sister. He is stronger than I. And his right hand man could sink you and I if he tried. But that is another story for later. And… if you joined I think you might take a liking to Jango."**

" **But if I did join I would be an outcast and so would what is left of my fleet!"** Yamato just sighed again. A very long sigh. **"I can tell you right here and now. You and your fleet would not be outcasts. My Husband is listening in right now so I could have him confirm it for me. Dear could you shoot a flare up to confirm what I just said?"** And Naruto not wanting to piss off his wife, reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a flare gun and shot it into the air. **"You see and he holds his word. So come."** Yamato held out her hand to her. **"He will also try to save those union cores down there that are still active."** Musashi seeing no other choice just grabbed her hand and followed Yamato to her ship.

Naruto then cut his feed and sent a few ships to recover the wreckage form the bottom. He then started to move his ship forward, along with Jango's Iowa, and went above the graveyard of ships. They both then dove in and went down to the wreckage to start searching.

After a few hours of work they managed to collect all of the still active union cores. They then swam back up to the surface to join the rest of the now combined fleet. Climbing onto the deck of his battle ship, Naruto made his way to the number two turret to watch as the ships were being repaired. He then glanced at the city through the giant gates that were still open. Feeling uneasy Naruto called his daughter to his ship. As her sub was getting closer a high pitched whistling sound came right at his ship. Right for him. He took it right to his left shoulder. He flew off the turret and into the water… slowly sinking. The guns of the Iowa class ship next to him swiveled to the shooter on top of the wall. They then echoed with a deafening explosion as they shot and destroyed part of the wall. Yamato jumped off her ship and swam down to get Naruto. As she was reaching him another explosion sounded above and everything turned white.

/ Elemental Nations – Land of Waves /

Naruto woke up to his wife dropping him onto the deck of her ship. A few other people were around him as he came to. His wife, a woman in a purple dress, another in a blue dress, the two he saved, and another in a red and white outfit. Placing his hand on his head and sitting up he slowly shook his head.

"What happened?" he started to get up but was pushed down by Yamato. "You sit and rest! I also have no clue where we are." He then looked around and saw the bridge. "Oh… I'm back here… great." He then shot up. "I have to get to Tazuna's house." He then leaped to the shore and started running. As he got to the door Tazuna was just coming out the door. "Tazuna it's great to see you again." He looked at the source of the voice and froze. "Naruto… but Kakashi said you died." "No time to explain. How long have I been gone?" Tazuna looked at him. "Umm… well we finished the bridge two days ago… then Kakashi left yesterday so a week and a half why?" "I was in another world for twelve and a half years!"

Naruto started to run back to his ship. "Where are you going?" Tazuna yelled after him. "To get ready to go to Konoha." He then sped off. As he reached his ship he started to gather his gear. His glocks and M4 were on him and two scrolls full of ammo. He then got on his com. "Jango grab some gear and get over to my ship. We're going somewhere." "Yes sir" Jango replied. Naruto then walked up to the top of the number two turret and waited. After a few long minutes Jango showed up in his combat armor and a jet pack. "What's going on Naruto?" Naruto just tapped his foot and the top of two barrels opened up. "We are going to my old village." Jango just nodded and hopped into the barrel. The barrels then raised and pointed towards the North West. An explosion rocked the ship and away they went.

As they were flying Naruto looked around and saw that the continent had split into three parts. From Fire, River, and Wind along the borders then Rock, Rain, Grass, and Earth and finally Iron, Sound, Hot water, Frost, and Lightning. Mist was already away. Naruto started thinking about possible land wars because of the new water ways. They span at least fifty miles across. Then they started to drop. Heading right for the Hokage monument. Jango just turned on his jet pack. All he heard was Naruto curses fade into the short distance. "FUCK YOoooou Jangooo" Crash! He landed face first into the Fourths forehead. He then slowly slide down the monument. He then jumped up and dusted himself off. Meanwhile Jango was still in the air. Naruto then started running for the Hokage's office. As he jumped in the window he saw no one there. Jango landed on the window seal and walked in. "Looks deserted where to next?" Naruto started walking to the doors and as he was opening them he turned to Jango. "The council room." He then started running down the hall with Jango hot on his heels.

/ Mean while at the council room/

"Order! Order!" cried the old Hokage. Then council then went silent. "Now then. Kakashi you and what is left of our team tell us what happened on your mission." Kakashi nodded. "Well sir it started when we left the village…" after five minutes he got towards the end. "Then Naruto was impaled by a kunai and fell off the bridge." Then a voice spoke up from the door. There stood two men one blonde wearing a black trench coat and another wearing armor and a strange back pack. "As I remember it you and the other two tortured me and told me of your mission from Danzo before throwing me off the bridge with an experimental seal on me." Kakashi and everyone else turned to the voice. "How are you still alive?"

Naruto pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Kakashi. "Magic!" he then shot Kakashi in the knee cap. Kakashi then fell to the floor crying in pain. He then shot Sakura in the arm and Sasuke in the more private parts eliciting screams from both of them as well. "Well that sums that up. You and I need to talk old man." Naruto the walked out the door.

Hiruzen then went to his office to speak with Naruto. Walking around his desk he sat down and looked at Naruto. "Well… Mind telling me what's going on?" Naruto then started to tell him everything that happened to him. "So let me get this right. You went to another world, became half machine, have a wife, kids, and an armada? And you will let Konoha use them when we need them?" Hiruzen looked dumbfounded as he repeated it. "Yes and Yes. Would you like to see them?" The aging Hokage just nodded not trusting his mouth. Naruto just tapped his ear. "Kushina will you send a helicopter to my location please?" "Yes daddy!" he then looked at Hiruzen. "Okay get some people together that you would like to take. The chopper only fits eleven. So pick wisely. I'll be on the roof." Naruto and Jango the walked out of the room.

Walking down the main road Naruto and Jango headed for a small stand that stood out from the rest. Steam rose from the vents on the roof and from behind the drapes over the entrance. Naruto burst from the drapes and shouted. "Old man Ichiraku… what's up?" Naruto then sat down at a stool. "Who are you?" Naruto started to pout. "Your best customer of course!" Teuchi turned around. "Naruto? How are you alive?" Naruto rested his head on his hands. "Well Kakashi betrayed me… threw me off a bridge, went to another world, and came back after twelve years there. Also I have a fleet that could destroy a continent. So how has life been?" Teuchi looked shocked. He talks like all of that was a small thing. "It's been good I guess pretty boring without you here though. Also Ayame has been missing you especially since your supposed death." Naruto then thought of something. "Why don't you and Ayame got with me to give the third a tour of my fleet? I could be fun." Teuchi thought about it then nodded. "Let me go get Ayame." Teuchi then walked out the back while Naruto filled his own bowl.

Jango just leaned against the wall eating his own bowl while they waited. Soon Teuchi came back with Ayame following. "What did you want to show me dad?" Teuchi then moved out of the way to show Naruto. Naruto just waved. "Hey Ayame." Ayame then ran and jumped over the counter and tackled Naruto off his seat. "I thought you died." She said as she cried into his shirt. He was petting her head as the chopper came over. "Well I guess we better go." He then pick Ayame up and started walking away with the other two following. When they arrived at the courtyard in front of the Hokage tower the helicopter was just setting down. Walking out the door was the Hokage and nine other shinobi.

The Shinobi were Kurenai, Might Gai, Asuma, Jiraiya, Koharu, Homura, Yugao, and finally Tsunade, and Shizune. They all walked to the chopper and had Naruto strap them in. But Ayame turned to him. "I have nowhere to sit." Naruto just looked at her. "You'll just have to sit on my lap then." He then opened the cockpit door and crawled in. he then helped her in. he then shut the door and started flying towards Wave. As the chopper climbed into the air Ayame wiggled around a bit to get comfortable. Unknown to her Naruto had to shift so his hard on didn't poke her rear. They were then off.

/ Forty five minutes later /

Naruto looked at the land below and got on the intercom. "To your left you can see my fleet ahead… Wait a moment." He turned to Jango. "Do you see that up ahead… in the woods." Jango looked down where Naruto pointed. "It looks to be some kind of mercenary unit…" he then lowers his range finder. "They have women chained in the cage at the back of the column." Naruto then nodded and looked at Jango. "Spool up the guns." Naruto then dropped the helicopter down to above the trees. As they got close Jango opened fire on the mercs and started slaughtering them all. Jango just smiled beneath his helmet. "I put the laughter in Slaughter." He said laughing while holding down the trigger.

When all of the mercs were dead Naruto tapped his arm. "Rex. Do you read?" the com buzzed to life. "Yes sir." "Good I need a squad at my location pronto." "Copy sir." The com then went silent. Naruto then set the chopper down and jump out while putting Ayame into the seat. Naruto then ran over and undid the locks while Rex's helicopter touched down next to the cage. "I'm off Rex." Naruto then walked over to the chopper and climbed in. he then left.

Going over a hill Naruto looked down and smiled. "There… Ladies and Gentlemen… is my fleet."

 **AN: Sorry it's so late. Family problems and school have left me without time and a laptop for quite some time. But hopefully I can get back to posting chapters on a regular basis. And sorry for Christmas Eve, I was editing things. So Dueces.**


	3. Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** I am currently trying to create more material to use for my current stories. Naruto the Elder will be getting an overhaul. Arpeggio of Naruto will be getting some things removed and added later on. Grandson of Big Boss will be continued with some slight edits.

All stories will be gone over with a comb to find any errors.

Reader support for ideas is very much accepted. If you have an idea either put it in the reviews or shoot me a PM.

I've been struggling between work and fixing my truck so now that I have more free time I will try to continue the stories that you like and try to improve upon them.

So sorry for all the wait. The next chapters of Arpeggio of Naruto ,and Grandson of Big Boss should be out within the next week or two.

Sincerely AP30

" **You should probably get to work."**

"JACKAL I WILL STAB YOU!"


End file.
